


That's what he said

by Tails89



Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Two boys chilling on a rainy day, domestic sterek - Freeform, mentions of sex and nudity but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: A Very Sterek Winter prompt 2: California Winter“It’s never going to stop raining,” Stiles whines, staring out the window. “We’re going to waste the whole weekend stuck inside.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125458
Kudos: 62
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	That's what he said

“It’s never going to stop raining,” Stiles whines, staring out the window. “We’re going to waste the whole weekend stuck inside.” He twists around so that he’s no longer hanging over the back of the couch.

“We could go and see a movie,” Derek suggests, ducking an errant limb as Stiles makes himself comfortable.

“I never thought I would say this.” Stiles flops back, pillowing his head on Derek’s thigh. “But I’m so sick of movies.” He lets out a long and aggrieved sigh. “I’m sorry Der, you came all the way up here to visit and we haven’t even done anything.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Derek says, tangling his fingers in Stiles’ hair. “We’ve had a lot of sex.”

“Mm,” Stiles’ eyes drift shut under his boyfriend’s gentle scratches. “All the sex.” He jerks upright. “Hey, none of that. We already spent most of yesterday napping, you will not put me to sleep with your magic werewolf fingers.”

“That’s what he said.”

“Dude, that’s not even how you do it.” Stiles laughs, waving a finger in Derek’s face when the ‘Were opens his mouth. “Don’t even think about it.” He warns. “How am I the mature one in this relationship?”

“Maybe you’re just rubbing off on me.”

“That’s what he said!”

Groaning, Derek drops his face into his hands. “I walked right into that one.”

“Yup.” Stiles kicks his feet up onto the coffee table. “Actually, speaking of walking, we should go on one.”

“Stiles, it’s pouring with rain.”

“Which means no one will be around and you can be free to frolic in the park.” Stiles shifts again on the couch. “Tell me you aren’t as antsy as I am to get out and run. The full moon is two days away and you’ve been cooped up in my apartment.”

“It hasn’t been that bad,” Derek says, shrugging.

“Lies.” Stiles stands and wanders off to his room to find his shoes, calling back over his shoulder. “I know you Derek Hale and I know what the moon does to you.” He reappears to lean against the door frame. “I am genuinely concerned that my dick will fall off if we have any more sex this weekend.”

“Thanks for that visual,” Derek grumbles rising from the couch.

Stiles blows him a kiss and disappears back into his room. He returns a few seconds later, shrugging into his coat.

“You should shift here,” he says, sitting on the edge of the coffee table to lace up his shoes. “Won’t have to worry about your clothes getting muddy.”

“That’ll go well if we run into one of your neighbours,” Derek points out. Still, he tugs his Henley up over his head and kicks off his shoes.

“Most people are pretty unobservant,” Stiles says, standing. “I’ll just say you’re a husky or something. No one will question it.”

Derek raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, unbuckling his pants while Stiles looks on appreciatively. Once in his wolf form, he trots over to the door to wait for Stiles.

They make it to the ground floor without running into anyone and step out into the rain.

“I take it all back,” Stiles whines, tucking his hands into his pockets. “This was the worst idea ever. It’s too cold for walking.” He tries to step back under the shelter of the apartment building, but Derek bumps into the back of his legs, nipping at him until he starts walking. “You are the worst,” Stiles tells Derek, kicking his foot through a puddle and splashing the wolf.

Derek sneezes and shakes the water from his face. With a huff, he turns and heads for the park, forcing Stiles to jog to keep up. He disappears as soon as they hit the trees, darting into the thick wet foliage.

“Derek?” Stiles wanders in after him. “If try and scare me, I’m breaking up with you.” There’s a long howl off to his left and he changes direction, searching for the source. “Should have put a lead on him, that would show h— _oof!_ ”

A large, black, _wet_ , mass hits Stiles from behind, sending him sprawling in the mud. Blinking the rain out of his eyes, he scowls up at the wolf standing over him.

“Oh, you are in so much trouble.” He warns.

Derek yawns, his tongue lolling in a wolfish grin. The he ducks his head, swipes his tongue across Stiles’ face and bounces away.

“You are so dead!” Stiles yells scrambling upright, his feet slipping and sliding in mud.

They run around the park until the cold and wet finally get to Stiles. He slumps across the wolf’s back, his feet just grazing the ground.

“You’ll have to carry me home,” he says, burying his face in the thick fur of Derek’s neck. “I can’t move. I’m a popsicle.” He keeps up the charade until they break the tree line.

The heavy rain has cleared to a soft drizzle and the short winter day has dulled to an early dusk, so they’re not afraid of being spotted on their way back to the apartment. Still, they make the mad dash towards Stiles’ building, looking forward to changing out of wet clothes and wet fur.

Letting them both into the apartment, Stiles hangs his coat up to dry by the front door.

“I’m so cold!” He starts shedding layers. His jeans and sweater are soaked despite the protection of his jacket. “You’re a menace.”

“You’re just jealous you lost.” Derek reaches for the jeans he’d thrown over the couch earlier. He is otherwise buck naked in the middle of the living room.

Stiles tugs on the waistband of his briefs. Not even his underwear was spared from the rain.

“I lost because you’re a werewolf with superhuman speed and smell”—he lists them off on his fingers as he crosses the floor— “and sight and reflexes”— he disappears into his bedroom, raising his voice as he goes—“and hearing.”

He reappears in a pair of sweats and a hoody. His face is still chapped and rosy from the cold.

“All I got are these bad boys,” he finishes, wiggling his fingers.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” Derek asks, settling in on the couch.

“They can do this.” Stiles stands behind the couch and runs his fingers through Derek’s hair. “See. Good right?” He strokes them down the back of Derek’s neck. “Do I win now?”

“Nope.”

“Rude.” Reaching down, Stiles jabs his fingers into his boyfriend’s ticklish sides. Derek retaliated by grabbing him and pulling him over the back of the couch and into his lap.

“Fine. Fine. You win.” Stiles surrenders, raising his hands in defeat. They stay like that for a minute before Stiles starts wiggling again. “Today, was actually pretty good,” he says, tucking in closer to Derek to try and leach some of his warmth. “It wasn’t a complete waste in the end.” He strains to reach his phone, not wanting to pull away from his werewolf space heater. “You know what would make it perfect?”

“What?”

“Take out.” Stiles gives up on his phone and makes grabby hands for Derek’s. “I’m thinking pizza. “Oh,” he opens one of the food delivery apps, “and we could watch a movie. Star Wars?” He confirms the order and hands back the phone.

“Sure,” Derek reaches for the remote to turn on the TV. “Just gimme a second to get it up.”

“That’s what he said.”

Derek hits him with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I admit I have no idea what a Californian winter is like, plus, I'm in the southern hemisphere so it's summer and a heatwave right now. I'd love a bit of winter weather... anyway I'm just basing it on winter where I live. 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/). Come say hi.


End file.
